


Elastic

by raspberrymocha



Series: Fabric, Ignis's Sanity, and Other Fraying Things [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Panties, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: Ignis finally snaps.





	Elastic

Noctis is, to put it mildly, kind of a slut. This is not necessarily a problem. Ignis certainly isn’t in a position to complain, not when the end result is usually his knot stuffed up Noctis’s ass.

It’s everything else that’s the problem. It’s Noctis parading around camp in his underwear. It’s the constant, strangling scent of magic and sunshine and omega slick. It’s photos sent throughout the day, with Noctis’s pale skin on full display (and Ignis really shouldn’t save those, because anyone could find them, but he also can’t bring himself to delete them).

And that’s not even counting the times that Noctis isn’t actively _trying_ to be sexy. How beautiful and deadly he is in battle. The dignified, commanding way he’s learned to carry himself. Even the adorable way his face lights up while playing King’s Knight is enough to make Ignis want to kiss him senseless.

In short, he feels like he’s going mad.

Scratch that. He’s definitely going mad, as he watches Noctis shamelessly flirt with an alpha shopkeeper in the middle of Lestallum’s market. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he’d waltzed into town smelling like an eager, wet omega looking to get fucked (and okay, at least some of that was Ignis’s own fault, but that’s beside the point).

He knows that Noctis is doing it on purpose. He’s just trying to rile Ignis up, and definitely doesn’t plan on going anywhere with the guy. He just wishes it weren’t working so well. (And he knows the asshole can see the mark on Noctis’s neck, so what the hell does he think he’s doing?)

“Oh, yeah?” Noct asks, leaning forward to check out some bauble or another. He clearly plays it up, puffing up his chest, and arching his spine, but that’s not what draws Ignis’s attention. When they arrived in the city, Noctis had discarded his jacket. So, when his shirt rides up, it exposes a strip of skin and a pair of thin strings peeking out from under his waistband.

Strings! Not the usual strip of lace. Not anything that actually covers his ass or could even begin to contain the scent of _ready,_ _willing_ _omega_. There’s just a flimsy set of strings, and he’s showing them off the _entire_ _godsdamn_ _world_.

There’s something wet on his hand, and Ignis looks down to realize that he’s crushed one of the tomatoes he was going to buy.

“You’re still paying for that, right?” The shopkeeper asks, eying him as though he were a wild animal.

Ignis doesn’t trust his voice, so he just throws a few gil down to appease the man. It’s not the most dignified solution, but it will do. He stuff his groceries into the Armiger for safekeeping, then stomps over to grab his little harlot of a mate by the wrist.

“Hey, what gi- Oh, hi, Specs.” Noctis says, all casual, as though he hasn’t been trying Ignis’s patience all afternoon.

“Who’s this guy?” Asshole asks, eyes narrowed. The poor bastard probably doesn’t even realize he’s been played.

“This,” Noctis says, clinging to Ignis’s arm in a disgusting display of public affection. “Is my mate.”

Asshole looks Ignis over from head to toe, probably only seeing his slim frame and silk shirt and none of the power hidden underneath. He could easily put a dagger through the man’s skull before he could blink. He could summon a magic flask and burn the entire stall to the ground. He could-

“Whatever.” Asshole scoffs. “Let me know when you wanna be with a real alpha.”

“Sure.” Noctis waits a whole beat before adding “I want to be with a real alpha now.” His grip on Ignis doesn’t loosen at all.

Asshole makes a face like he just swallowed a very large and very unpleasant bug.

“Enough of this!” Ignis snaps. “We are going back to the hotel.”

Noctis’s eyes go wide, taken aback by the outburst. Then, he shrugs, as if this was his plan all along. “Whatever. Let’s go.”

* * *

Their room is blissfully empty. Ignis doesn’t know where the others have gone, but he doesn’t particularly care, either. Instead, he’s more focused on the way Noctis goes to sit on one of the beds, all crossed legs and casual expectance.

The bad thing about hotels is the lack of ventilation. Here, Noct’s scent settles in a cloud so thick Ignis can barely breathe. That combined with the blood rushing south leaves him feeling lightheaded.

“What the hell, Noctis?” He manages to growl out.

For his part, Noct doesn’t even bother looking surprised this time. “What?” He asks, steely defiance in his eyes.

“You know damn well ‘what’. Honestly, why must you try my patience like this?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Noctis says, because of course he does. “So, are you gonna fuck me now, or what?”

Ignis really shouldn’t. He ought to leave the little brat sitting there, frustrated and horny with no real relief. Sure, Noctis might resort to using his own hands, but that’s its own kind of punishment, forcing him to go without the knot he so clearly craves. Instead, he stalks over to the bed, shoves Noctis down and tears off his pants.

Normally, Ignis takes great pleasure in seeing Noct in just his underwear. There’s an almost absurd variety in his panties, so it’s like a little surprise, just for him. And more to the point, he loves the way Noctis’s cock strains against the fabric, the way they get darkened with slick and precome, and the way the lace frames his pale skin.  
  
There’s a little bit of that here. A minuscule amount of fabric tries valiantly to contain Noctis’s already hard cock, but when Ignis flips him over, all he sees is Noctis’s perky ass. That’s not really a bad thing, but it infuriates him thinking about how close the _entire_ _marketplace_ was to seeing what is ostensibly his.

“Honestly, just look at you.” Ignis scoffs, kneading the soft flesh. “The king of Lucis, acting like a common prostitute.”

“I must be the world’s worst-paid hooker, then.” Noctis says, and Ignis can hear the smug little grin in his voice.

Later, he’ll wonder what exactly it was. That smart comeback in particular? The strings still framing Noctis’s ass? Or the blatant flirting with another alpha right in front of him? Whatever the case, the last thread of Ignis’s already fraying sanity finally snaps.

There’s the sound of flesh hitting flesh and an undignified yelp from his king before Ignis even realizes what’s happening. His hand stings and when he looks down, one of Noctis’s ass cheeks has turned an angry pink. Slowly, he realizes that he’s done the one thing he swore never to do, and laid a hand on that which is most precious to him.

There’s an apology already on his lips. He’s prepared to grovel for forgiveness. He’ll lay flat on his back like a good alpha and let Noct do whatever he wants. He’ll make veggie-less meals for a month. Whatever it takes because there is no forgiving the absolutely reprehensible way he’s behaved.

Except, he quickly becomes aware of something else. The sharp spike in Noct’s scent that can only mean one thing.

“You like that, don’t you?” He asks, eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

“Shut up!”

“Honestly, how do you expect to ever learn?”

“Maybe you should spank me harder.” Only Noctis could manage to look smug with a red ass.

Ignis desperately wants to wipe that smirk of his face, so he does just that, bringing his hand down on the other cheek. Noctis gives another yelp as slick starts to run down his thighs and stain the sheets.

“See? I knew you had it in you.”

“Silence!” Ignis snaps, and spanks him again.

It is, at least, effective in shutting the little brat up. So, he keeps doing it. He spanks Noctis once for encouraging the asshole in the market. Once for letting Gladio see him in his panties - ice blue, with a lace trim - this morning. Another time for turning his nose up at dinner last night. And every other offense Ignis can think of, until his entire ass is a bright red. Until he’s whining and squirming and leaking all over the place. Only then is Ignis satisfied that he’s learned his lesson. (Maybe.)

Then, he slides the thong down Noctis’s legs and tosses it somewhere. Maybe if he can’t find it, he won’t wear it again. His dick is in a similar state to his ass, red and leaking – proof that he’s enjoying this far more than he should.

“Wait, are you seriously gonna fuck me like this? I’m already sore…” he whines, but Ignis doesn’t miss the way his dick jumps at the thought.

“You wanted a knot, didn’t you?” Ignis asks, hands going to his belt.

Noctis doesn’t argue any further, so Ignis doesn’t waste any more time. He doesn’t bother undressing, instead pushing his pants and boxers down just far enough to free his swollen dick. Then, without any warning he pushes into Noctis’s tight little hole.

He fucks Noctis just the way he likes it, hard and fast. Only now, Ignis can hear him whining every time his hips hit that red ass. Still, he refuses to let up. He knows the right angle to hit Noctis’s sweet spot, and abuses it mercilessly.

“Fuck, Ignis!” Noctis moans, back arching and eyes watering. “It’s too much. I’m gonna come already.”

“Then do it. Come for me.”

It feels so good to say that. To be the one calling the shots for a change. To have Noctis on his hands and knees, ass in the air like a good little omega bitch. Ignis feels powerful, and he’s loving every second of it.

Noctis reaches down to touch himself, but Ignis slaps the hand away.

“No. You’re going to come with just my cock, since you wanted it so badly.”

Noctis whines, but doesn’t try again. He must realize that Ignis is not to be tested right now, because all the fight has left him. He doesn’t tell Ignis to hurry up then, or to fuck him harder. Not that he could, really. Ignis is already pounding that cute little ass with reckless abandon, hands digging into his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Too soon, he feels his knot begin to swell, but that doesn’t slow him down.

“You feel that?” He asks. “You wanted a knot so badly, and I’m going to give it to you. Isn’t that nice of me?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Honestly, you talk big, but deep down, you’re just like every other omega slut in the world, aren’t you? That’s all you want, isn’t it? To stay plugged up on a big knot.”

“Only… only yours.” Noctis mumbles, and it makes Ignis’s chest swell with pride.

“That’s right. Only mine. This ass belongs to me, and you would do well to remember that.”

Finally, his knot reaches its full size, where it can’t be pulled out anymore. Still, he continues thrusting shallowly, desperately seeking that last little bit of stimulation that will send him over the edge.

“I’m going… going to come inside you.” He groans. “Pump you so full, just the way you like it. And you’re going to take it all like the little bitch you are.”

“Yes, yes, _yes_!” Noctis cries out, and his ass clenches down, so that Ignis can feel every little bump and crevice of his tight channel. Dimly, he’s aware of the prince spilling himself onto the sheets (and really, they ought to think of the poor housekeepers), even as he fucks him through it.

Ignis’s own orgasm hits like a Fire spell bursting to life under his skin. He feels the first spurt of cum, and Noct’s ass contracting around him, milking him for all he’s worth as he continues working himself through it. Noctis whimpers, perhaps out of overstimulation, but he pays it no mind.

When he comes down, a sense of clarity returns to him, bringing horror in its wake.

“Did I really-“

“Spank me and call me a whore? Oh, yes.” Noctis sounds far less pleased about it now. “Don’t worry about it too much. The sex was amazing, so I’ll let it slide.” He stretches across the bed as well as he can while still plugged up. His ass is still pretty red.  
  
“Oh. Okay, then.”

“But if you ever speak to me like that again, I’ll chop off your nuts and throw them into the lava pools of Ravatogh. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.”


End file.
